Maybe Baby
by bashfyl
Summary: A sharp, piercing wail woke him. His sleep addled brain took a few moments before his first urge of 'coming baby' caught up to the fact that he doesn't have a baby and is in fact in his dorm room at school. The wailing became more strident, urging Stiles to take action. He manages to get himself out of bed and get a light turned on with a minimal amount of flailing.


A sharp, piercing wail woke him. His sleep addled brain took a few moments before his first urge of 'coming baby' caught up to the fact that he doesn't have a baby and is in fact in his dorm room at school. The wailing became more strident, urging Stiles to take action. He manages to get himself out of bed and get a light turned on with a minimal amount of flailing.

His gaze focuses on his laundry basket, which is currently occupied by a squalling, wiggling, naked baby girl. She has black hair covering her little peanut head. Her face is rapidly turning dark red the angrier she gets. Stiles stumbles rapidly over to her, skidding on his knees in his rush to calm and soothe. The wailing stops the moment he gets her into his arms, her face buried against his collarbone. She nuzzles into him.

Stiles wraps the baby, 'Clara' his inner voice tells him, in his fluffiest towel. Holding her tight against his chest, he settles them onto his bed. It's when he catches himself nuzzling the top of her head that he puts 2 + 2 together and gets baby werewolf. So he does what anyone in his situation would do, he calls the number of the one werewolf he knows will always answer his call. The phone rings three times before the husky voice answers.

"What."

"First, I need to know if there is anything that happened recently that you and dad have kept from me? Save a faerie? Talk to a dragon? Win a boon from someone magical? Any of this sound familiar Derek?"

There is a long silence and a heavy sigh before Derek's gravelly, sleepy voice cuts through the silence, "Djinn.. We rescued a Djinn from a sorcerer. Stiles, why is this important enough for a 2:30am phone call?"

Stiles huffs into the phone, irritation clear. "Derek, we had an agreement that you would work with my dad and you would tell me about everything, no secrets!"

"There was nothing to tell" Derek interrupts the coming rant, his own irritation now coming through loud and clear, "it was nothing to do with you, it doesn't affect you at all! We can't call you every single time something" Clara chooses the middle of Derek's rant to let out a very wolfy whimper/whine. "Stiles, what was that?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that was the sound of your run in with a Djinn not affecting me!" Stiles spits out the words angrily and then he hangs up the phone and flips the ringer setting to silent before tossing his phone down on the bed next to them.

Three hours later he wakes up to the feeling of warm and wet and tugging at his nipple. It is unlike anything he has ever felt before. With every tug he feels tingling in his chest, his nipples feel so weird. At some point in his sleep they had rolled so he and Clara were lying on their sides facing each other, she currently was latched on tight to his nipple, which should really be freaking him out, but somehow felt right. The most freaky thing wasn't the fact that she had latched on to him in his sleep, the freaky thing was hearing here swallow, she sounded like a frat boy chugging beer.

The realization that she is swallowing, that his breasts? Are producing something for her to swallow seems to be the key to unlocking the full show, because as soon as he thinks about what is happening there is a dropping sensation to go with the tingling and then both sides of his chest feel so full, too full, and then his right nipple, the one Clara isn't latched onto, begins to spray milk.

Stiles grabs the t-shirt he was wearing earlier in the day and uses it to try and at least stem the flow a bit. He decides that rather then panicking about something that feels right and natural to him, he is going to just go with it, because really what could be better then being able to feed your baby. He does however feel like he needs to do some research on breastfeeding.

Grabbing his phone he spends the next 10 minutes reading about breastfeeding, at that point the right side of his chest is really hurting so he figures now would be a good time to do the burp and switch. It takes only a few gentle pats for Clara to let out a hearty burp, luckily no spit-up. He then rolls them both over so that he is laying on his right side facing his door. He has a pretty easy time getting Clara to latch on, he figures it is probably because of her wolfy instincts.

As she nurses Stiles strokes his hand over her soft, black hair, down her back, sometimes he pauses to marvel at her fingers or her toes. He is about five minutes into it and about to drift off to sleep when his door bursts open, startling him which in turn startles Clara who clinches down on his nipple.

Derek freezes just inside the door, he is staring at where Clara is latched onto Stiles. His nostrils flaring as he takes in the scents of magic, Stiles, milk, and him? He nudges the door closed as his eyes flare blue and he begins striding toward the bed. When he gets to the bed he drops to his knees and reaches a shaking hand out toward Clara.

When Derek's hand gets close Stiles sees Clara's nostrils flare and she releases his nipple with a little pop, turning her head toward Derek's scent. A small bead of milk wells up on Stiles' nipple, Derek's focus seems to skitter between the baby and the dark, wet nipple she just released.

"Stiles? What?" His hand hovering just over the baby but not quite touching her.

Stiles is watching Derek intently, wondering if whatever magic whammy he had been hit with that has kept him calm in the face of a surprise baby and male lactation would affect Derek as well. "What does she smell like Der?"

Derek closes his eyes and leans close to Clara's head. He breathes in deeply looking for the scent that is uniquely her. His eyes open wide and glassy with a tinge of panic.

"What.. Who does she smell like Der?"

Derek shakes his head, staring at the baby curled against Stiles' body, "That's not possible."

"Derek!?"

"Us, she smells like us, like ours." Derek murmurs so softly Stiles might have missed it if he hadn't been totally focused on him. Stiles takes Derek's hovering hand and gently lowers it to Clara's head. As soon as skin contact is made Derek shudders and when Clara nuzzles his hand he looks as if his whole world has been broken and is being reformed again.

"So when the Djinn wanted to show gratitude for saving them, what exactly happened?"

They are lying on the bed with Clara between them, she is wearing just a diaper, which they had found amongst the baby supplies Stiles hadn't noticed when he found her. Derek is staring at her, running his fingers around her ears, her hands, marveling at her everything.

Stiles nudges the distracted wolf. Derek's gaze snaps up to meet Stiles' eyes. "I told them that there was no need for thanks, that I was just doing my job. We shook hands.." Derek looked away briefly, the tips of his ears turning red, "then they said that my hearts desire wasn't as far fetched as I thought and wished me a long and happy life."

Stiles stares at Derek for a bit before asking, "What's your hearts desire Derek?"

The wolf in question sighs heavily, looking away from Stiles and stares at Clara. He runs a gentle finger over the soft swell of her cheek. He glances back up at Stiles, "This, with you, her. I'm .. I'm so sorry I drug you into this.. Stiles, I know you don't feel like that, for me and I won't.. You don't have to do this, with me. I can take her, or we can work out something, share custody.. I don't.. Can you forgive me?"

Stiles reaches out to Derek, his hand grasping the side of his face, "I have been in love with you since I was 16 years old. This, you, her, it's a miracle and I'm not about to throw it away because of how it happened. So if you want us, you have us, but you better know it's forever, because that's the only way Stilinski's know how to love."

Derek gazes at him with a small smile, a look of wonder appearing in his eyes. He reaches over and wraps a hand around the back of Stiles' neck pulling him into a kiss. It's slow and gentle and chaste, mindful of the baby between them. Derek presses his forehead to Stiles', "I love you too, and I want this."

It's decided that Derek will move down to where Stiles goes to school. Stiles tried to argue for transferring to a school closer to home but in the end he had to admit that it didn't make as much sense as Derek moving. Within two weeks of gaining a daughter, they have rented a little house near campus, Stiles has moved out of the dorms, and Derek is a full time daddy.

Derek takes to being a stay-at-home dad about as well as a duck takes to water. Having his Alpha spark reignite because of his mate bond to Stiles is a little bit harder to take. Luckily for everyone, having a mate and a daughter seems to be enough to keep the urge to bite at bay.

For Stiles the hardest thing about all of this is the incredulity he is met with when he turns down dates, or when he tells people that he is taken. He isn't quite sure how he went from being completely unwanted in high school to whatever this was, but he was pretty tired of having to explain that he has a partner and a child, and no amount of persuading is going to change his mind.

Luckily for everyone the weather turns warm before Stiles can get so annoyed he breaks something or someone. Warm weather means Stiles' gorgeous mate stopping by campus to see him between classes. Warm weather means lunch with his mate and daughter in the quad. Warm weather especially means Derek Hale, in running shorts, pushing a jogging stroller, shirtless and looking at Stiles like he is the beginning and the end of everything.


End file.
